An eye for an Eye
by suena
Summary: Six years had come and gone since that fateful day when she had lost her heart to him, but what happends when he is captured and sentenced to death? What will Hinata do to save her one and only, and what of the life growing inside?


**SUENA: This is the sequal to, One Night although I'm sure you could follow along without having to read it.**

_**AN EYE FOR AN EYE**_

"Sasuke, Uchiha. Murder On over sixty accounts, treason, abandonment, battery…" The Hokage stood before the expressionless man, anger coursing through her veins as she read off each accusation, "Would you like to have your say in court, or would you like to hurry things along and admit to doing these crimes?"

Sasuke looked unblinking at the blonde woman before him. The Elders of Konoha sat in pews watching the prosecution. Disgust and pure unadulterated hatred filled his eyes when he raised his head, looking at the people who had more than likely ordered his people to be massacred. "Guilty."

"Death." Tsunade concluded milliseconds after his reply. She turned facing the crowd above and nodded. "This man will be sentenced to death; I will talk with my advisors and set a date before 12 am today." She said walking brusquely out of the room.

Serene and calm, she sat meditating next to her superiors.

Relaxed, her heart fluttered free, as it had not in her younger years. But this happiness she had come to understand came with a devastating price, but still she pursued it.

Her mind erased of all memories but the ones she held from the previous week, when she had been in the arms of a secret love.

_They lay in a tangle of limbs and sheets holding on to each other as wave after wave of pleasure carried them into oblivion. Her vision blurred until she simply closed her eyes and called out to her partner when she finally came to her release. He soon followed, and before long they lay panting withering in the aftershocks._

_She stroked his battle scarred back while he simply rested against her bosom. Neither moved, neither talked, and neither one of them wanted to leave this place where no one could find them. Where none of the worlds' problems could hurt the, Where the wars couldn't reach them._

"_S-Sasuke, you have to leave soon. They're getting close." She murmured as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "They will k-kill you." _

_He let out an exasperated sigh and lifted himself up, looking down into her lavender tinted eyes, "I know." _

Hinata knew what he was planning, she knew he was gathering an army of rogue ninja, in order to invade and indefinitely destroy Konoha. Her heart ached as it was torn between her two greatest loves. Her village and her true love.

They fought constantly about it, every time she was ambushed by him, whether it was coming back from a mission or just out for a stroll around the village gates she always confronted him about it.

He ignored her pleads and whisked her away to the lone hut they first made love in. Six short years had come and gone since that first interlude had taken place. It always left Hinata feeling more than a little lonely.

She had been a mere woman-child, at the tender age of nineteen, whereas now that she had grown wiser she always wanted to throttle herself when she thought back to that moment in time when after months of having dreams filled with red irises and soft caresses she had come once again face to face with the notorious missing-nin.

_She was tired after another night of tossing and turning, Hinata walked back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves when she suddenly sensed it._

_Like a unique scent each chakra held its' own vibe, its' own special song to put it simply, and this one she remembered oh so well. Even after nine long torturing months she could still feel it heading towards her with alarming speed before disappearing completely._

_Heart pounding she drew her knives just as a kunai flew past her cheek, bouncing off against the wooden mask she wore. _

_Jumping back into the shadows she stilled and held her breath when he came out into the clearing unarmed and seemingly bewildered. _

'_Byakugan!' Looking over the body her cheeks became red with embarrassment. _

'_H-he must consider me a fool!' She thought miserably to herself as her eyes roamed over the clone mentally groaning when her most recent dream came to mind. 'Why m-me?" she silently asked herself before the hair on the back of her neck stood on end._

_Hinata jumped out of the foliage she had hid in when a wave of flames engulfed the area. Seriously out matched she calculated her chances of living if she stayed and fought or made a break for it._

_Before she could even choose he was there before her, a cruel look in his eyes. _

_Grabbing her wrist he threw her against a nearby tree, and landed several punches against her mid-section. _

_Groaning she fell to her knees only to receive another swift kick to her stomach. She landed on her back and jumped up readying herself for his next attack._

_After less than thirty seconds she came to the inevitable conclusion that yes indeed the last Uchiha lived up to the standards that kept him classified as an S-Ranked criminal. He never missed a beat as he continued to beat her senseless._

_With not one ounce strength left her Byakugan begun to fail, the chakra receding from the veins around her eyes, leaving Hinata completely vulnerable._

_She hadn't even the strength left to stand, and Sasuke knew this._

_He casually walked over to her defeated body, grabbing her by the front of her cloak, he ripped off her mask for the second time that year. _

_Fear flooded her system as she looked into the eyes of her killer. Although he showed no facial signs of it, his black eyes held all the anger in the world, and right then, they where directed at her._

_Leaving her feet dangling a few feet above the ground he roughly shoved her battered body against a tree and clenched his jaw._

'_I will not cry out!' She thought preparing herself for the worst until he did the unexpected. _

_Slightly tilting his head he leaned in close, just barely pressing her lips against his. _

"_N-No!" Hinata yelled pushing his face away, knowing full well what she might give into if he kissed her._

_He suddenly let go of her, watching her body crumple to the ground. Leaning over her, he grabbed both wrist and held her down while he once again pressed his mouth to hers._

_She bit down on his lip, hard._

_Now his face showed anger, he glared down at her and as if he was saying have it your way, he shrugged his shoulders and placed his mouth on the soft flesh of her neck._

_Shock rendered her immobile for a few precious seconds, and then all at once the sensations came spiraling down upon her. 'I must fight it, this…this spell he's cast on me!' Her mind screamed._

"_St-stop! Sasuke!" She yelled feebly pushing at his shoulders, her body trembling with fear, with shame, and with dare she say it…desire._

_Her cloak was the first item to be thrown off, her simple state of dress did not do much to wean his desire for her, as she had hoped, instead for some odd reason he seemed to be more eager than he was before._

_She tried to wrench herself away from him, only to succeed in royally pissing him off._

"_Hinata, be still." He commanded. She froze when she registered the cold steel of a kunai slip underneath the bindings that wrapped around her torso. _

_Suddenly the pressure was released and her breasts fell free, his hands catching them, rubbing the puckered tips._

"_I-I'll s-scream!" She said knowing full well that her chances of being heard where slim to none. She fought her bodies' violent reaction to him, and when she opened her mouth to fulfill her threat, all that came out was a soft moan._

_Sasuke lifted his head and smirked down at her. He knew that she was nothing short of putty in his hands now._

_Soon the small fists that had been ardently trying to push him away where gripping at his shoulders trying to pull him closer and closer. Her blood had vaporized the minute he had begun suckling her breasts._

_Every dream , every fantasy, every thought, and every ill advised wish that had plagued her for the past nine months where fulfilled that day as she let him take her again and again until she could only lay on the hard ground trying to search for some twinge of regret within her only to find that she had none._

They continued their odd affair, through the years, both coming to depend on each other in one odd way or another until finally the truth smacked them square in the face one day.

_Two years after their head long collision in the woods she lay wrapped in his arms as rain beat angry on the roof. Her heart pounding hard and heavy in her aching chest._

_Slipping from his embrace she begun to dress herself, hot tears threatened to fall as she scrambled around the small hut trying to locate her bindings, jumping when Sasuke threw them at her._

"_I-I didn't k-know you where aw-wake." She said stuttering more than usual. _

_Sasuke rolled on his back and thought twice about asking her what was on her mind. "What is it?" He asked looking at the violet haired Kunoichi. _

"_N-Nothing." She muttered fighting with the clip that held the bindings tight, before finally giving up and sitting before Sasuke, letting him snap it in place for her._

_She made the mistake of looking up into the mirror braced against the wall opposite of them, getting a look at just how odd a couple they made._

_He was everything she was not, strong, cunning, amazingly brilliant and so handsome it pained her to look at him at times._

_The Hidden Leaf Anbu Black Ops. Tattoo that graced her right shoulder was just the icing on the cake._

'_A ninja never shows weakness,' She could recall her father lecturing one day, but even with that thought in mind, she could not stop the tears from slipping out of her eyes and falling down her cheeks._

_She knew what she was feeling was wrong on so many accounts, she knew he couldn't feel the same way, and she knew that even if there was that slim chance that he did, the world would not accept it. He was an internationally wanted criminal, while she was just plain faced, simple Hinata. _

_And she knew what she had to do, even if it broke her fragile heart in the process._

_Taking a few deep breaths she flung her cloak over herself and faced the man sprawled over the futon. "S-Sa-Sasuke." _

_She knew he was listening, even if he didn't respond, "I…"Her breathing became labored when she reached for the door handle, "I t-think this should b-be o-our last m-meeting." She finished rushing out of the door into the pouring rain._

_Dashing from tree to tree she finally let herself fully cry, the sob that escaped her lips scarred her more than anything in the world, because she knew it would be something she would frequently be hearing for the rest of her days._

_What she did not know though was that behind her Sasuke was in quick pursuit, and soon found herself running next to him._

"_Hinata Stop." He yelled over the rumbling thunder. He only had his blue slacks on, he hadn't even bothered with shoes in his rush to leave._

_She closed her eyes feeling her heart shattering in her chest, and just like that she knew she could not turn back from this love. This was something far from her childish crush on Naruto, This love made her feel weak and strong at the same time, it made her wish for time to just lie down and be still for her, __**this**__ love made her want to curl up in a ball and never be awakened because she knew that there was no possible way that it would be returned, for the man it was given to had no heart. At least not for her anyway._

"_P-please Sasuke, l-let m-me go." She yelled back barley audible in the pounding rain._

_Angry now, he dove at her, lifting her effortlessly into his arms and running her back to the little hut. _

_Sobbing now it was all she could do to hang on and face her impending humiliation._

_He dropped her onto the black futon that took up most of the space in the little room and shut the door. _

_The roof had a leak she thought miserably watching the small drop trickle down the wall into a little pool that was forming on the floor. Rain and thunder where the only sounds besides their combined panting that could be heard. _

"_Explain yourself." Sasuke said tossing a towel at her and drying his own body._

"…" _She could only stare at the floor, her hands clasped between her legs, mentally counting the seconds as they ticked on by._

_Taking her chin in his hand he made her look him in the eye. It was her undoing._

_She collapsed in a heap on the floor, shaking violently, sobs escaping her small form._

_Sasuke could only stare at her, uncertain about what to do. _

"_Sasuke," She whispered after her tears had ceased, "I-I'm i-in-n l-love w-with you." She managed to get out._

_Though he had heard it said thousands of times it had always just irritated him, because he knew that most girls, save for Sakura, where just in love with his face, but this time something twitched inside his dormant heart that had him taking a step away from the Kunoichi that lay in a pathetic heap at his feet._

_Eyes bloodshot, nose red, cheeks flushed she looked up at him, he found out then and there that Hinata was not one of the few woman who could cry pretty but it oddly made him want to kiss her and make her forget all about things as useless as "love."_

_Taking her face between his hands, he tilted her head back and begun to hesitantly kiss her._

"_Sasuke…" She cried turning away. "P-Please don't." Hinata begged, her broken heart beating painfully in her chest._

_But he did not, and Hinata would over the years come to understand that while Sasuke never voiced his feelings out loud, she knew that somewhere, somewhere deep, deep down inside that there was something there, and even though it may only be lust or fondness, that alone made him seek her out. Even if it slowly killed her, she would always come._

She was just leaving the meditation room when Neji rushed out past her. He hadn't even turned and offered an apology, she wondered what had him in such a state, but dismissed it and walked up the stairs to her room.

Her training session would begin in fifteen minutes, Kiba and Shino where sure to come and pick her up. She thought smiling at the thought of her former team mates unaware of Sasuke's situation.

Ibiki Morino had aged considerably in the last decade, his left eye had a patch over it, and his mouth set in a grim frown as he glared down at Sasuke.

"Tell me the whereabouts of "Taka" a team that you are supposedly the leader of." Ibiki began taking the seat directly in front of Sasuke.

"Dispersed."

"Karin of Otogakure."

"Dead."

"Suigetsu Hozuki of Kirigakure." Ibiki pressed.

"Dead." Sasuke replied holding the interrogators hostile gaze.

"Jugo of Otogakure."

"Dead."

"Itachi Uchiha of the former Uchiha Clan."

A blast of raw chakra sent Ibiki into the concrete walls surrounding them, instantly Anbu where on Sasuke restraining the man against attack.

Tsunade had just entered the building when the commotion took place, rushing to the rooms she sighed inwardly when she heard the two tag alongs gasp behind her.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled trying to get past Tsunade when she promptly pushed him out of the room.

Sakura stood unblinkingly staring at the man her former team mate had come to be.

"Sa-Sasuke." She called tears falling down her face.

"Get him out to the barracks, hold him down and wait for me there. The council has decided," Tsunade ordered moving the two stunned ninja out of the way, "At sundown Sasuke Uchiha will be executed by my hand." She declared.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura pleaded, "Please! Can't we reconsider! Maybe we could have him physiologically evaluated! Please! There must be something!"

"Sakura, you know it must be done lest war break out between us and Kumogakure!" Tsunade stated walking away from her once pupil.

"Sakura," Naruto said, quietly subdued, he reached out wiping away his partners' tears, "We knew what was gonna happen. We vowed to help bring him down at whatever cost, didn't we?" He asked, his blue eyes piercing into her green ones.

Sniffling she silently nodded, taking Naruto's hand in her own, and together the two Ninjas went forth to fulfill what they had promised to do so many years ago.

Hinata was just leaving her home with Kiba and Shino when Tenten and Lee came running towards the former team eight.

"Hinata!" Tenten yelled waving as she stopped directly in front of the former heiress. "Has Neji left already?" She asked breathless.

"I s-saw Ni-san dash out about twenty minutes ago, i-is something wrong T-Tenten?" Hinata asked smiling shyly at the older woman.

"They've captured Sasuke Uchiha!" Tenten called back over her shoulder.

Hinata's blood ran cold, her body rendered useless as she stared after the weapon mistress with horror.

Memories flashed before her eyes as she stumbled over her own two feet.

"Hinata!" Alarmed Kiba caught just before she hit the pavement but it went unheard.

Her mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour until all at once the world slowed down. She turned to look up at the faces of her concerned friends, "Th-they're going to kill him." She whispered.

As Kiba steadied her back on the road she turned to the setting sun and felt as if her world was crashing down around her.

"They're going to kill him!" She shrieked before taking off in a dead sprint that even her own team mates could not keep up with.

Most people say that they feel as if the world stopped, as if they could see but they where not comprehending the situation, but for Hinata it was the exact opposite, she was running at break neck speed but she could not get there soon enough, soon enough to do what? She questioned herself but quickly threw that to the back of her mind. She would do what ever it takes.

People gathered outside the Hokage tower to see the last Uchiha once more before his death.

Sasuke held his head high as they walked through the crowd into the tower, ignoring the looks of hatred, of curiosity, of admiration and of misplaced lust.

His eyes widened just a fraction of an inch when he saw Naruto and Sakura enter the grounds, both in full Anbu uniform, except the masks.

They each signed their names on contracts they had agreed to and silently took their place beside Sasuke.

Tsunade entered the arena her face blank, as she took hold of the kunai set before her and stood in front of the man wanted in all of the five great nations.

"We are required to let you say any last words." She said waiting.

The crowd hushed instantly every soul there leaned forward straining their ears to see if he would say anything at all.

Silence.

Sasuke stared up at her his mouth firmly remaining closed.

"Sakura, Naruto." Tsunade said.

They each took hold of an arm chakra flowing through their hands, burning through Sasuke's robes leaving abrasions on his arms.

The original Team Seven had united for the first time in eight years, and for the last.

Chakra flowed through the Kunai Tsunade held in her hand, as well as her most toxic poison that would kill a man in less than five minutes.

She raised her arm, aiming straight for his heart…

Hinata ran through the crowd of onlookers pushing and shoving, her manners long forgotten, along with some part of her sanity.

Byakugan activated she could see and sense the chakras inside the gates even before she reached it.

Just as she reached the last wave of by standards she heard the people gasp and new she was too late. She hit the gates only to see the kunai plunged into her beloveds' heart.

His eyes widened in pain, as the poison just as predicted worked its way into the chambers of his heart, blocking off the blood and then heading towards his lungs. His eyes half lidded looked up past Tsunade and there she was.

Tears falling from her beautiful eyes, down her rosy cheeks, mouth calling out his name, but he could not hear it. He was too far gone. His eyes softened when they looked at her, his lover. Sasuke's eyelids felt heavy and all at once the pain diminished. He felt peaceful, and with Hinata's face in mind, Sasuke closed his eyes and fell back into the loving arms of his former team mates.

Sakura's head was cast down looking at the face of the boy she once loved.

Naruto clenched his jaw tight fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

A scream sliced through the silence that had ensued after the Uchiha's final breath. People gathered around the woman, picking her up they rushed her to the hospital where she remained for a week afterwards, hearing news about the circumstances of Sasuke's death, even though she had seen it first hand. Learning that his body had been sent to Kumogakure, and from there his body had been burned. An eye for and eye, she supposed.

Friends had stopped by, offering their love and support only to receive a blank stare from the once bashful and caring woman.

The doctors said they could find nothing wrong with her, continuing at the insistence of the Hyuga's to run test after test on her.

But from what she was suffering there was no antidote. She sat all day everyday recalling each and every precious moment she and Sasuke had shared together, waking up each morning to find tears spilling down her cheeks, because she was not in the arms of a missing-nin, because she would never again be safely tucked away in his passionate embrace, because her heart still beat for the man she was irrevocably in love with.

It was on her last day at the hospital that the doctors had told her she was pregnant.

In her heart she felt the pain of knowing the child would be without kin. For she had come up with a plan, alone for so many hours in the hospital room. A plan she was going to go through with once her child was born.

For three months she sat in her room staring out into the gardens, watching the seasons change, the stars twinkle, the children playing until her family found out about her secret. She was a disgrace to the clan they had said and disowned Hinata, leaving her to fend for herself.

She knew one place she would be safe, where her treasure could grow deep inside her and live happily.

Naruto and Sakura had been astonished to say the least, but had welcomed Hinata into their home all the same, telling her they would help her in any way they could, even if they where in a small way betraying their own village.

So for the next six months they watched over Hinata, letting no one in to see the woman claiming they did not know where she was.

Meanwhile Hinata lived in between the land of the living and the dead. Her soul had left her completely, she was just a corpse waiting for the day when she could be reunited with the one man who made her dark world a little better.

The day her water broke Hinata sparked to life. Quietly she padded over to the living room where Sakura slept snuggled under Naruto's arm while he flipped through T.V channels.

"N-Naruto…" She called her cheeks flushed.

"Huh?" He asked leaning his head back.

"I…I Think m-my water h-has broken." She whimpered.

"Shit!" He scrambled out of the loveseat waking Sakura.

"What's going on?" She asked stretching.

"Hinata's water broke!" He yelled grabbing her bags and running to the door.

"Oh crap! Come on hun, let's get you to the hospital." Sakura said gathering Hinata in her arms, making a mad dash out the door.

At the hospital Hinata went into labor at nine-thirty pm, and gave birth to a large healthy baby boy at eleven-o-clock that night.

She had named Sakura and Naruto the God-parents before dropping off into a deep sleep, her body weak from a draining pregnancy and grueling labor.

She woke that night to find her baby sleeping silently beside the bed in a makeshift crib.

She studied the wrinkled infant and smiled, feeling her heart break when she took in his features, black hair, and an elegant nose. This child was Sasuke Uchiha's child alright, there was no doubting that, but whether he took on Sasuke's bloodline or her own was yet to be seen. When the baby was a few days old they would see.

Carefully she picked the child up into her own arms and cradled him against her bosom for hours, telling all about his father, how she met him and how he came to be. She told him about his grand bloodline from both his parents, and finally told him how much she dearly loved him and hoped that he never would doubt it.

Placing him back into the crib she quickly scribbled down the name she had picked out halfway through her pregnancy and padded out of her room, past the receptionists desk and out of the hospital. She walked out of The Village Hidden in the Leaves. For days she walked until she found the little hut, which stood alone in the overgrowing foliage.

She opened the door finding it as Sasuke had left it all those months ago. A thin layer of dust had settled over the bed where they had lain together countless times, quickly brushing her hand over the blankets she curled up and rested.

Her immune system had been considerably weakened after she had given birth, the doctor had repeatedly told her, she needed to take her extra vitamins and keep warm.

She hadn't listened.

Tears seeped from her spent body, she felt as if she were once again in the arms of a misunderstood and greatly confused man, she felt as if, for the first time in months, her world was okay while she drifted off into an infinite slumber, never to reawaken.

Naruto stood watch over his small but growing family.

Sakura laughed as the breeze carried away a flower the held in her palms, her belly was beginning to show, Naruto noted smugly.

At two months into her pregnancy Sakura was already feeling the strain of carrying twins and had to cut play time short for the day.

"Naruto, it's your turn!" She said sitting down in the grass next to him.

He laughed and nodded making his way to the cheerful child that ran through the field.

He stopped and looked back at his approaching adoptive father and smiled sheepishly.

Hinata had disappeared the night after she gave birth to him, vanished really, no one knew where she had gone, no one had even seen her leave. He and Sakura had looked everywhere doing mission and mission looking for her but to no avail.

Kiba and Shino where continuing on with their search to this very day but Naruto had a feeling that she was no longer alive, He had a feeling that she had gone to be with Sasuke as he had frequently heard her muttering in her sleep.

After a year of fighting for their rights to adopt the child Tsunade had said that Hinata had deemed them the god-parents, there fore they had the right to do so seeing as how the mother was missing. Hizashi Hyuga was not happy about this in the least and demanded the child be handed over to his clan claiming they where blood. Tsunade said that once they disowned Hinata they gave up all rights to the child leaving Hizashi spitting nails but the child was still given to the people who deserved him most.

Sadness swelled inside his heart for the boys' parents though, and as he looked over the carefree child he vowed as he had many a time before, that he would never have to go through that.

Black hair glittered in the setting sunlight; black eyes took in all the sights while acute hearing took in every sound. Ivory skin and a firm mouth made him look so much like Naruto's former team mate that at times it hurt to look. Even so, hints of Hinata where present within the child, his quiet but courteous presence. He smiled and thought fondly of the two friends.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"Yeah?" The little boy answered running towards him.

"You wanna learn to climb trees without using your hands?" He asked smiling at the excitement on the child's face.

Skeptically he eyed Naruto, "Can you really do that, Dad?"

Naruto laughed and nodded proceeding to teach Sasuke the basics of what it meant to be a great shinobi.

-**end**

**SUENA: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters associated with the series. Merry Christmas all.**


End file.
